Lyn
Lyn is an abomination. She is based upon the character from Fire Emblem. She is very good against spells, due to her focus on the save-increasing Diamond Mind. She has 20 levels in Outsider, Rogue, and Cleric, 10 in Void Incarnate, and 40 in Swordsage. She is a monk/swordmaster-type character, relying on agility and insight to deflect blows rather than armor. She was the least powerful of the three, as far as the party went, as no one really uses Cold-damage spells. Lyn was created by Johnathon as a part of his "new human" plan. That is, they are human-like, but superior in many ways. The room where he is battled is modeled after the field in the final chapter, but doesn't really resemble it. =Lyn= Insightful Strike: When using a maneuver in the chosen fields, you add your wisdom to damage. Defensive Stance: +2 saves when in Diamond Mind/Setting Sun Stance. Domains: Good, War Opportunist (Ex): This ability functions like the rogue class feature of the same name. Blank Aura (Ex): The void incarnate (and any equipment he wears or carries) radiates no aura of any kind. Detect chaos, detect magic, and similar spells simply register him as a blank. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura. Improved Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, when subjected to an effect that allows a Reflex save for half damage, the void incarnate takes only half damage on a failed save (and no damage on a successful save, just as with evasion). Improved evasion can be used only if the void incarnate is wearing light armor or no armor. Void Presence (Ex): Opponents of a void incarnate unconsciously ignore the void incarnate's presence starting at 3rd level. They are always treated as flat-footed to the void incarnate (and thus may not apply their Dexterity modifier to AC). This lasts until the void incarnate attacks the opponent, but resumes again at the start of the void incarnate's next turn. You can also use Bluff to create a diversion to hide as a move-equivalent action, rather than as a standard action. This ability has an interesting side effect. Anyone attempting to use Gather Information or similar methods to learn about a void incarnate finds the task very difficult. Increase the DC of such tasks by 20 plus the target's void incarnate class level. Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): Beginning at 4th level, if exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect (such as slay living), the void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Blank Mind (Ex): At 5th level, the void incarnate is protected by a mind blank effect at all times. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura, even to accept a harmless mind-affecting spell. Mettle of Will (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Will save for a partial or half effect (such as an inflict wounds spell), the 6th-level void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Null Strike (Ex): Once per day, a 7th-level void incarnate can declare any melee or ranged attack he makes to be a touch attack. He may use this ability one additional time per day for every 4 levels gained above 7th. (1 time) Improved Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): By 8th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of fortitude). Empty Form (Ex): A 9th-level void incarnate has a permanent freedom of movement effect (as the spell) on him at all times. The character also becomes immune to force effects. Such effects either deal no damage (such as magic missile), don't exist for the void incarnate (such as wall of force, which the void incarnate can simply walk through), or otherwise fail to affect the void incarnate (such as mage armor). Improved Mettle of Will (Ex): Beginning at 10th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Will save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of will). Immunities (Ex): Abominations are immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any form-altering attack. They are not subject to ability drain, or ability damage. They are immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), and are immune to one of five energy types (specific to the abomination). Resistances (Ex): Abominations have fire resistance 20, cold resistance 20, and damage reduction of at least 10/epic (certain abominations have higher damage reduction). Abominations all have significant spell resistance. Abominations resist detection, and are all treated as if affected by a nondetection spell of a caster level equal to the abomination’s HD. Special Qualities (Ex): All abominations have the spell-like ability to use true seeing at will. Abominations are not subject to death from massive damage, and they have maximum hit points per Hit Die. Abominations have the blindsight extraordinary ability to a range of 500 feet. Telepathy (Su): Abominations can communicate telepathically with any creature within 1,000 feet that has a language. Regeneration: Lyn takes normal damage from evil weapons and Electricity-based Spells. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – Divine Power*, Shield Other, Haste*, Aid*, Heal, Greater Restoration, Death Ward*. Caster level 45th. Iajitsu Focus: 133 (+28d6 damage vs. flatfooted). Epic Finesse Epic :Prerequisites: Weapon Finesse, Base attack bonus +20, 30 Dexterity :You deal damage with light and Finesse-able equal to your Dexterity modifier (in addition to your Strength modifier). Possessions: *''Sol Katti'' :Bastard Sword +25: (2d10+25 19-20) :Enhancements: +4, +4d6 vs. Dragons, Can apply dex to hit/damage (instead of Strength); +6 Dex *''Potion of Speedwings:'' +2 Dex *''Tunic of the Myrmidon'' :Studded Leather +15; (+18 AC, Does not count as armor if wielding a Slashing weapon) :Gain insight bonus to AC equal to WIS. Common Maneuvers/Stances: *''Avalanche of Blades'' Mind: Attack until miss (cumulative -4 penalty) or opponent is at -1 hp. *''Diamond Defense'' Mind counter: immediate: +45 to save *''Diamond Nightmare Blade'' Mind: Concentration vs. opponent's AC, then attack (if concentration is successful, x4 damage. If not, normal damage) *''Emerald Razor'' Mind: 1 attack (touch) *''Rapid Counter'' Mind counter: extra strike on attack of opportunity *''Moment of Alacrity'' Mind Boost: +20 initiative *''Time Stands Still'' Mind: 2 full attacks *''Mind over Body'' Mind counter: Replace Fort save with Concentration check; Natural 1 = 1. *''Moment of Perfect Mind'' Mind counter: Replace Will save with Concentration check; Natural 1 = 1. *''Action before Thought'' Mind counter: Replace Reflex save with Concentration check; Natural 1 = 1. *''Counter Charge'' Sun counter: vs charge; Dex check vs. opponent (+4 if smaller), successful means negate attack, fail means additional +2 to hit against you. *''Feigned Opening'' Sun counter: if target misses an AoO, AoO vs. target *''Fool's Strike'' Sun counter: Attempt to turn opponent's attack back. Opposing attack rolls. *''Mirrored Pursuit'' Sun counter: opponent adjacent to you moves, teleport there (no AoO's, within movement) *''Scorpion Parry'' Sun counter: Like Fool's Strike, but different opponent is hit *''Baffling Defense'' Sun counter: Replace AC with Sense Motive check Stances *''Pearl of Black Doubt'' Mind Stance: +2 Dodge to AC for every opponent's miss, resets at the end of your round. *''Stance of Alacrity'' Mind Stance: 1 counter/round Bonus Item: *''Diamond Mind Brand'': Extraordinary Short sword+20 :Damage: 1d6+20, 19-20; Piercing, :Enchantments: Aptitude (Copies weapon feats), Skillful (pre-epic bonus is at least +15/+10/+5) :Special: Diamond Nightmare Blade; Concentration check vs. opponent's AC. If you succeed and hit, this attack deals 4x normal damage. If you fail, you take a -2 penalty to hit and damage for that attack. Category:Dungeons and Dragons